Darkness
by Aya K
Summary: [Oneshot][DracoHermi]¿Que sucede cuando no ves salida a tu vida?¿Cuando tus ilusiones se derrumban?¿No hay otra salidad para el dolor?No hay una pequeña esperanza.Solo queda la desesperacion.
1. Darkness

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene pensamientos depresivos, la muerte de un personaje y mucha angustia (o al menos eso he intentado). Si eres una persona sensible a estos temas te ruego que no lo leas o si lo haces, lo hagas bajo tu total responsabilidad.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner, esto se hace sin fines de lucro y solo me pertenece el argumento.

**Dedicado a:**_ Sara_, para que así me entienda un poco mejor; a _Kary_, porque la quiero mucho y es una gran chica; a _Lury_, porque no la quiero ver triste; y a la única persona que ocupa mis pensamientos y que ha sido en parte culpable de esta historia.

Sin más que aportar he aquí la historia:

**Darkness**

**By AYA K**

¿Podría alguien explicarme lo que siento¿Podría alguien decirme que es lo que siente mi corazón, lo que piensa mi mente…cada vez que le veo?

Es algo tan dañino, tan incoherente, tan…extraño.

Jamás pensé que esto llegaría a tales extremos. Quizás fue la mentalidad inmadura que tengo aun, quizás la inexperiencia, quizás….

Ni siquiera se cuando cambie los insultos por las frases de doble sentido. Ni se porque me atormento cada noche con su voz, sus ojos, su pelo, su cuerpo…y lo que podría llegar a hacerme con el.

Me he convertido en algo que jamás pensé que seria….una esclava. Esclava de su aroma, de su cuerpo, de su sola presencia.

Su falta de atención hacia mi me mata, sin embargo su mirada me quema, simplemente me atraviesa. Jamás sentí nada como lo que su sola presencia me hace sentir.

Lloro por lo que siento, he derramado muchas lágrimas por sentirme así. Siento que estoy traicionando a mis amigos, a todo lo que me han dado; pero…..es algo que no puedo evitar.

Es como una droga, su presencia me asfixia y aun así deseo que este cada vez mas cerca de mi.

Deseo oír de sus labios mi nombre entre susurros.

Deseo que se pierda en mi cabello enredado.

Deseo sentir sus manos en todo mi cuerpo.

Deseo que me haga suya.

Deseo….

¿Por qué deseo estas cosas? La pregunta atormenta mi alma cada día. No existe el día en que no piense en el y tampoco existe el día en que me arrepienta de lo que pienso y lo que deseo.

Soy débil ante él, lo se.

Su mirada gris como el hielo, me atraviesa como mil estacas cuando me mira. Su mirada posada en mi, recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, sin reparo, sin importarle nada……me derrite, simplemente me derrite. No se lo que haría si me mirase mas de la cuenta.

Por suerte parece que sabe como hacerme llevar hasta casi la locura y luego dejarme sin nada. Ahora ya ni siquiera me importa. Me siento especial cuando me dirige una pequeña mirada, aunque sepa que para él es solo un juego.

No me importa, necesito sentirme observada por él. Acepte el juego…..ahora ya ni siquiera se porque.

Quizás fue el hecho de que fue el único hombre que me miro como una mujer antes de que lo demostrase públicamente. Supo mirar debajo de la rata de biblioteca y descubrir una mujer, o al menos el proyecto de una.

Fue tan sencillo, una simple frase de doble sentido…….y todo cambio.

Mi inocencia hizo que pensase que era una broma de mal gusto, pero la cosa parecía ir en serio……las frases de doble sentido se hicieron mas comunes en nuestras peleas y aun no entiendo como nadie las ha comprendido.

Puede que sea el hecho de que no vaya con mi persona, o el que no me crean capaz de caer en su juego….pero si caí.

Me hundí en el, acepte las reglas y jugué con mis armas.

Batalla a batalla. Unas veces ganaba él, otras yo; pero los dos sabíamos que era una forma de pelear……o lo era hasta que me ilusione.

¡Dios! Fui una tremenda entupida. Por un momento me engaño con una falsa mirada de inocencia, de credibilidad y me rendí ante el de inmediato.

Me descoloco….simplemente eso. Derrumbo mis cánones hacia él. Jamás le había visto esa sonrisa y por eso me engaño.

Y acudí a la cita, fui una estupida. Se rió en mi cara. Cuando volví decepcionada a la sala común halle una lechuza y una nota de disculpa. No había podido eludir a sus compañeros de habitación.

¡Excusas¡Siempre excusas!

Nunca nos habíamos visto las caras realmente, frente a frente. Los dos nos escondemos detrás de una mascara. Como si fuese una conversación escrita en notas que no dejan pasar los sentimientos.

Las frases escritas pueden tener mil y un significados….por eso nunca se lo que piensa, lo que siente, a lo que juega.

Por eso me siento tan…… ¡tan estupida!

Y mas estupida aun porque me he enamorado de él. Se que de lo que estoy realmente enamorada es de la mentira que creo para mi pero aun así no me importaría nada. Ahora mismo soy suya, su única esclava.

Le seré fiel siempre, jamás entregare mi corazón a nadie y eso es lo que mas rabia me da.

Porque aunque mi corazón piensa y cree su mentira, mi mente sabe que es solo una ilusión. Pero la razón no triunfa sobre el corazón, por ello mismo me siento aislada. Nadie comprende mis sentimientos.

Se que no debo enamorarme de él, se que debo evitarlo pero……es tan tentador. Es el mismo diablo.

Y las tentaciones del diablo son difíciles de vencer.

Desearía retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar aquel fatídico día, no contestar a su provocación, no aceptar inmediatamente aquel juego, no volver a mirarle con otros ojos que no fuesen los de los anteriores seis años.

Y aun así….

Deseo que ese día se repita, deseo que todo sea como es ahora, deseo que me diga que me ama, que no fue una burla, deseo que me bese, deseo que me arrebate el aliento y que solo me deje respirar de su aroma, deseo vivir atada a él.

¡Dios¿Por qué no puede nacer hombre? Ellos al menos no se ilusionan con fantasías, solo con hechos. No dan nada por sentado hasta que lo consiguen, ojala fuese así de realista y no tan soñadora.

Soñadora debido a los restos de mi pasado. Extraña entre normales, sin lugar en el mundo hasta que me vi envuelta en un nuevo mundo. Miedo a no encajar en ninguno realmente. Una vida dividida entre dos mundos tan distintos, tan iguales a la vez.

Sufro. Sufro por algo que no quiero aceptar. Realmente no quiero aceptar que estoy locamente enamorada de él. Y eso no es mi peor pecado, lo peor es que el sabe lo que siento.

Lo ve en cada mirada, en cada palabra, en cada sonrojo, en cada temblor, en todo. Se que lo sabe y se aprovecha de ello.

Se pone más colonia de lo normal, para que la clase huela enteramente a él. He aprendido a amar y odiar ese perfume. Tan suyo, tan dulce, tan locamente cautivador.

Se que me mira mas de la cuenta, me hace enloquecer a propósito. Me pone nerviosa y disfruta de mi torpeza cuando me observa sin descanso. Salgo de mi misma cuando me mira con sus ojos, cuando los clava en mi cuerpo, en mis labios, en mis ojos….siento que mis fuerzas flaquean sin remedio. No lo puedo evitar y ya ni siquiera quiero hacerlo.

Se que se encuentra conmigo en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en todos los sitios que puede a propósito. Le encanta ver como bajo la vista cada vez que pasa por mi lado. Y odio que sonría al verme hacerlo, desearía que fuese al revés…..pero no poseo la determinación necesaria para hacerlo.

Y ya ni siquiera son los sentimientos……mi mayor vergüenza son mis pensamientos.

Nunca pensé que pudiese llegar a pensar en ciertas cosas y ahora……

Cada vez que le veo frente a mí los pensamientos lascivos toman mi mente.

Cada vez que me cruzo con él en un pasillo, desearía que me estampase contra la pared y que me hiciese suya en ese mismo lugar, que mis gritos rebotasen contra las paredes de piedra y desfallecerme entre sus brazos.

Cuando pasan por mi mente estas cosas solo puedo sonrojarme y cada vez lo llevo peor, mi cuerpo reacciona ante su presencia y ante mis pensamientos y eso hace que siempre este a punto de perder la cabeza.

¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación¿Por qué no pude fijarme en alguien más normal? Alguien como Neville. Por lo menos se que no sufriría con él…..espero.

Pero no, mi corazón tenia que ir por libre, tenia que hundirme en esta maldita soledad, tenia que hundirme en la culpabilidad por mis actos.

La desesperación es mi compañera desde hace meses. Los amigos ya no son los mismos, yo no soy la misma. Todo se desvanece como en un sueño. Todo se aleja, todo se marchita y siempre queda lo mismo.

Él.

Él y su presencia.

Él y su mirada.

Él y su cuerpo.

Él y su juego.

Él…..siempre él.

Me siento al borde de un profundo abismo y se que la línea que me separa de su negro fondo, es precisamente él.

Si tuviese mas personalidad para enfrentarme a mis sentimientos, para aceptarlos y dejarme llevar…..si la tuviese hace tiempo que estaría en el fondo de ese abismo.

Pero aunque debería alegrarme de no haber cruzado esa línea……quiero hacerlo, quiero cruzarla, quiero estar en sus brazos y jamás escapar de ellos, quiero perderme en su aroma, quiero ser solamente suya.

Ya no se que hacer. No puedo decírselo a nadie, me tacharían de loca, de traidora y de mil cosas más. Y yo sola no encuentro ninguna salida.

Miento.

Si veo una salida. Pero no me atrevo a tomarla. Soy una cobarde. Se supone que estoy en la casa de los leones por mi valor pero……no soy tan valiente como para terminar con mi sufrimiento.

Da igual la de veces que este ante un cuchillo, antes un acantilado, ante una forma de aliviar mi sufrimiento…..no puedo hacerlo. No me atrevo a hacerlo.

Mi vida es una mentira, y yo no quiero acabar con ella.

Estoy dividida entre lo que soy y lo que deseo ser y no puedo decidir en donde quiero estar.

Me refugio en mi soledad, mi mundo particular en el que él esta a mi lado, en el que su mirada gris es dulce y esta llena de amor, en el que su cuerpo se funde con el mío y no me deja escapar de él. Un mundo donde tus manos se mueven solo para acariciarme: dulce o pasionalmente.

Un mundo que prácticamente no existe.

¿Y a donde me ha llevado mi desesperación¿A dónde me ha llevado mi amor por ti?

Me ha llevado a estar aquí solo en la torre de astronomía, un lugar prohibido.

Me ha llevado a estar aquí con tan solo un fino camisón, resto de mi rápida salida de mi cama y mi habitación; con el viento y el frío golpeando mi cuerpo y calándome hasta los huesos.

Me ha llevado a tener en mis manos un cuchillo que robe de las cocinas hace apenas unos instantes. Los elfos se creyeron mi historia de que lo necesitaba para cortar una cosa, y eso que se cortar con magia

Supongo que mis últimos pensamientos serán para ti. Desearía que fuesen para mi familia, para mis amigos, pero….mi corazón es quien me domina ahora. Por ello tu que eres lo que lo ocupa por completo, eres lo que esta en mi mente.

Llenas cada parte de mi cuerpo. Llenas mi alma. Llenas mis pensamientos. Llenas mi cuerpo…..lo eres todo para mí, y nunca serás mío.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

La noticia causo conmoción. Hermione Jane Granger había sido encontrado por el conserje en la torre de astronomía rodeada por un charco de sangre roja y con su cuerpo pálido como la misma luna.

Nadie se explicaba que había llevado a la chica a suicidarse en aquel lugar

Nadie…..excepto un rubio de ojos grises que ahora veía a donde había conducido su juego. Mas que nunca deseo que aquello nunca hubiese sucedido. No es que la amase, ni mucho menos. Pero le había cogido cariño a la chica y a su juego con ella.

Los golpes de la vida nos hacen madurar y comprender nuestros errores.

La vida misma nos hace tomar decisiones.

En un mismo día alguien se dio cuenta de sus errores y otro consiguió la determinación para poder descansar al fin.

**¿FIN?**

**Notas de la autora:** vale, es raro. Lo se. Pero creo que es mi mejor historia hasta el momento. Jamás pensé que algo así pudiese surgir de mi imaginación y menos que pudiese llegar a plasmarlo así.

Puede que me haya quedado así porque es algo autobiográfico, o porque deje que mi mente lo hiciese todo. (Así que si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía, lo siento mucho)

Bueno el fin esta entre interrogantes porque se puede añadir un capitulo mas a la historia o dejarse así. Pero solo lo haré si de verdad alguien me lo pide. No obstante creo que así también queda bien rematado el final¿no? Aun así si alguien lo encuentra demasiado triste que lo diga (esta es una manera indirecta de conseguir reviews jaja) y se añade un capitulo mas .

No se que mas comentar, solo que el titulo me costo dolor y sufrimiento encontrarlo (nunca se me ha dado bien nombrar las cosas, algún fallo hay que tener¿no?) y que espero que os haya gustado. Aunque no negare que se puede mejorar (acepto sugerencias ) Es mi segundo fic sobre esta pareja (y una pareja no Slash, eso si que hay que apuntarlo en algún lado, es muy raro para mi), y no se porque todos los que se me ocurren con ellos son tristes. Tengo que ver si cambio el chip.

Nada mas, si os apetece dejar una opinión o algo, ya sabéis un review que siempre hace ilusión y no se tarda mucho en escribirlos (bueno al no ser que seáis como yo que me enrollo como una persiana¿a que se nota?)

Se despide,

**AYA K**

_Terminado: 24 de Marzo de 2005  
__Publicado: 24 de Marzo de 2005_

**PSD:** a petición de la mayoría (4 de 6 personas) se ha añadido un capitulo mas a la historia. No es obligatorio el leerlo ya que la historia puede concluirse en este único capitulo, el que crea que debe de haber otro tiene la oportunidad de leerlo en el siguiente. Gracias a todos los reviews, están contestados al final del capitulo dos. Gracias por su tiempo. Un saludo. **AYA K**


	2. Light?

**Advertencias: **Este capitulo es opcional y se podría tomar como la continuación del anterior. Si alguien cree que el anterior capitulo es auto conclusivo no es necesario que lea este, no obstante si alguien piensa que le falta algo puede que lo que le falte sea este capitulo. No hay más advertencias que esa, no hay casi drama, ni angustia, ni muerte de un personaje. Gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner, esto se hace sin fines de lucro y solo me pertenece el argumento.

**Dedicado a: **_DrEaM__-KaT (por ser tan buena chica y por escribir tan bien. Si necesitas algo aquí estoy) y a todos aquellos que han leído el primer capitulo y querían el segundo._

_(Los reviews están contestados al final)_

Sin más que aportar he aquí la historia:

**Ligth?**

**By AYA K**

¿Qué la habría llevado ha hacer eso? Quizás fui yo……estoy seguro de que yo soy al causa de que haya hecho eso….pero……yo no sabia que podías llegar a estos extremos.

Hermione¿Por qué lo has hecho? Me gustaría saberlo pero soy el menos indicado para pedirte explicaciones, yo fui en parte el causante de tu sufrimiento.

Quizás me excedí, no debería haber hecho esto……pero era algo superior a mí.

Habías conseguido desarmarme, habías aprendido a pelear contra mi y hasta a vencerme. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era mi última carta y estaba desesperado.

Ahora veo el error de haber hecho eso.

¡Maldita la hora en que me decidí ha hacerlo!

Se que ahora no sirve de nada pedir perdón, además no tengo a quien hacerlo.

¿De que sirve pedir perdón al aire?

¿De que sirve disculparse ante la nada?

¿De que sirve arrepentirse ante un muerto?

Me gustaría verla una vez mas, y disculparme aunque sea ante su cadáver, necesito saber que al menos no se ira sin mis disculpas.

No quería que llegase a esto, no creía que podría estar tan…..desesperada.

Fui un estupido, jamás quise hacerle tanto daño, puedo sonar débil, lo se, pero…….no me gusta ver esto. No quiero cargar con su muerte en mi conciencia. Ya cargare con muchas después.

Y ahora que lo pienso, puede que haya dejado alguna nota o algo explicando el porque y si me nombra estaré perdido, San Potter cobrara venganza lo se. Y no hablemos del pobretón, la quería mucho, lastima que ella solo estuviese loca por mí.

Los destruí desde el interior pero………aunque eso era lo que quería…… acabe disfrutando del juego.

¿Por qué demonios tenia que ser tan interesante? Tengo que reconocerlo hay poca gente en este colegio capaz de contestarme con tanta garra como lo hacia ella.

¿Y ahora que?

¿Con quien mantendré esas conversaciones? Pansy esta descartada, de las primeras, jamás podrá salir de los cosméticos.

La echare de menos, era la mejor…….

¡Demonios ya hablo como un enamorado!

No estoy enamorado de ella, pero la tenia cariño….si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas quizás podríamos haber sido buenos amigos.

¿Destino, casualidad o efecto?

No se que seria peor….

El destino es inedulible.

La casualidad……no existe en este mundo.

Efecto…….preferiría no pensar es que es mi culpa. Mi causa, su efecto.

Pero…..lo peor es que lo ha hecho, se ha abierto la muñeca con un cuchillo. Ha demostrado que es una leona, eso esta claro.

Pero podría haberlo demostrado de otra manera……

Podía haber confesado…..aunque he de reconocer que eso era lo quería, que si lo hubiese hecho me habría reído de ella, la habría humillado, pero…….el saber que por eso hizo lo que hizo……

Siento pena por una Gryffindor¡esto es inaudito!

¿Y ahora que hago¿Debería de ir a verla¿Debería olvidarlo todo?

Seria lo mas normal, olvidar y negarlo todo; pero….tengo que verla de nuevo. Es idiota pero debo hacerlo. Quiero pedirle perdón.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

La luna llena iluminaba los pasillos del colegio dándoles una penumbra suficiente para caminar por ellos, pero insuficiente para distinguir mas que sombras en las paredes.

Y como una sombra se deslizaba Draco Malfoy hacia la enfermería. Sabía que Hermione descansaría allí hasta el día siguiente cuando vendrían sus padres para llevársela.

Esta era su única y ultima oportunidad. Debía aprovecharla.

No había nadie en la enfermería y lo agradeció enormemente. Se deslizo tranquilamente en el interior de la sala y busco a Hermione por toda la sala. No la encontró y empezó a desesperarse.

Estaba a punto de romper algo cuando se dio cuenta de que un muerto no iba a estar tan a la vista y menos una suicida y si teníamos en cuenta de que era Granger, famosa en toda la escuela, menos todavía.

Empezó a buscar una habitación secreta en toda la enfermería, parándose de vez en cuando a maldecir a todo ser viviente en el colegio. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda encontró una especie de puerta oculta y la abrió.

Detrás de ella estaba otra sala idéntica a la enfermería pero con más luz si era posible. Y en aquella sala, justo al final, estaba ella.

Pálida como el mármol, sin movimiento y con su enmarañado pelo ocupando parte de las sabanas.

Algo se revolvió en el estomago del rubio. Había visto a algún muerto en su vida, su abuelo sin ir más lejos, pero ninguno tenia aquella expresión de tristeza que adornaba la cara de aquella chica.

Se acerco despacio hacia ella, viendo como la luna iluminaba su cara y marcaba sus rasgos. Cuanto más se acercaba a ella mas se estrechaba el nudo en su interior.

Jamás se había sentido así, le dolía admitir que la culpa le carcomía y que el verla así, allí, le desgarraba el alma.

Podría haber sido su enemiga pero…….nadie se merecía la muerte, ni siquiera ella por muy hija de muggles que fuera.

Era la muerta más bella que jamás había visto. Era una chica normal pero aquella palidez la había vuelto mas hermosa de lo normal, aquella luz de luna bañando su figura la hacia etérea y su pelo….jamás lo había encontrado tan fascinante hasta aquel momento.

No era amor hacia ella, era admiración por ella.

Su carácter siempre le había fascinado, pero nunca se había fijado en su belleza y ahora….allí….en aquella situación, le parecía la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Se acerco al borde de la cama y la observo más de cerca, ahora parecía menos pálida pero seguía conservando algo…..mágico, quizás aquella era la palabra.

Se sentó cerca de ella y la contemplo, no sabia pro donde empezar, ni siquiera sabia si quería empezar. Le dolía……la situación, el desenlace, ella…..todo, le dolía todo.

Abrió la boca varias veces pero la voz no quería salir de su interior, se sentía impotente, no sabia que hacer y al final dejo que las emociones le rigieran.

Lloro.

Lloro como hacia años que no lo hacia. No entendía porque, ella le había hecho débil.

Intento frenar sus lágrimas pero caían sobre la muñeca herida de la chica sin control, no podía frenarlas aunque lo intentase.

No supo cuanto estuvo llorando, no era que la amase, era la impotencia, no quería que ella muriese, no quería que algo tan hermoso como era toda ella, acabase sepultada bajo la tierra.

"Si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta antes del daño que te hacia, si me hubiese dado cuenta de tu sufrimiento…..perdóname Hermione, te he quitado lo que mas tenias, te he robado la vida. Perdona a un condenado a las tinieblas por arrastrar a la oscuridad eterna a una luz como tu. Perdóname."

La declaración fue como un susurro, no era ya la conciencia….era el respeto, la admiración que había llegado a tener por ella.

Envidia, quería convencerse de que era eso pero era la admiración lo que le procesaba a la chica.

No entendía como había cambiado tanto, no entendía porque lo había hecho, pero sabía que la causa era ella.

Y también sabía que la causa de que ella ya no estuviese viva era suya.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Una mano fría como el hielo que había habido en su corazón se poso en su rostro y quito algunas lagrimas.

El rubio abrió los ojos aterrado y a la vez anonadado. Lo que vio podría haber matado al más insensible.

La castaña le miraba con sus ojos marrones brillando como nunca lo habían hecho desde hacia años. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y miraba con ternura al que se suponía que era su peor enemigo.

Draco intento alejarse pero había algo que se lo impedía, el hechizo que despedía la chica. Ahora estaba menos pálida, pero aun así parecía más bella que nunca.

La chica sonrió mas ante la cara de desconcierto del rubio y abrió los labios para contestar a su muda pregunta.

"Me encontraron antes de morir desangrada. La enfermera me hizo varias transfusiones de sangre y he descansado desde entonces, no obstante al parecer la noticia se filtro, por eso estas aquí¿no?"

EL rubio asintió aun mudo por la sorpresa. Hacia unos instantes estaba prácticamente muerto en vida y ahora……la tenía delante como una aparición pero sabia que era real, sentía el tacto de su mano en su mejilla y sentía el calor que desprendía, no estaba muerta eso era seguro.

Su cabeza era un autentico lío, no sabia que decir, que hacer, que sentir. Pero al parecer su cabeza consiguió pensar serenamente y formulo la única pregunta que había habitado en su pensamiento desde que supo la noticia.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

La amargura se había colado en su voz, aunque había intentado que sonara neutra; ¿pero que hubiese importado? Ella le había visto llorar así que……. ¿que sentido tenia ocultar que aquello le dolía?

La chica le miro un poco mas para luego separar su mano de su cara y respirar hondo. A ella le dolía la verdad tanto como le dolía ver a su amor allí, viéndola tan débil y todo por haber sido tan estupida.

Su voz fue un murmullo al principio que fue tomando fuerza y seguridad.

"¿No esta bastante claro Malfoy? No podía soportar la situación. No se que me hiciste pero me dejaste sin mas salida que esa. Supongo que fue estupido pero no veía otra solución. Lamento si te hice algún mal. Perdóname tu ahora porque yo ya te he perdonado."

Draco la miro un poco escéptico. ¿La chica a la que había hecho sufrir tanto le perdonaba sin más? Era un poco increíble. La miro buscando algún signo de burla o amargura pero ella mantenía una tímida sonrisa en la cara mientras intentaba buscar algo interesante en el techo de la habitación.

El rubio suspiro y la castaña se sorprendió ante aquello, pensaba que se reiría o le gritaría, nunca que suspiraría. La chica le miro sorprendida y ahora fue ella la que distinguió una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

El chico miro hacia el techo un poco avergonzado y le dijo suavemente a la castaña:

"Sabia que era por mi pero no quería pensar en que era mi culpa. No tienes porque pedir perdón Hermione, soy yo el culpable de todo esto. No se….actué mal, la envidia supongo. Lamento si te he hecho daño. No quería que esto llegase a este punto, siento haberme metido en tu vida. Bueno querrás descansar me voy."

El chico se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta sintiéndose aliviado y a la vez confundido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Por qué sentía esas cosas?

Estaba llegando ya a la puerta cuando una voz le detuvo.

"No te preocupes, después de todo la estupida fui yo por caer en tus redes. No te sientas mal, estoy bien y no pienso volver a hacerlo. He tenido tiempo para pensar y ahora se que no hay nada mas importante que mi vida. Se puede decir que he renacido. En cierto sentido te lo agradezco Draco Malfoy. Lo único que lamento es que he llegado a tenerte estima por lo menos como amigo. Lastima que después de esta noche vuelva a ser todo igual. Ah sido un placer descubrir que tienes sentimientos."

Draco sintió que algo se deshacía en su interior, no sabia si era algo importante pero no pudo detenerse a si mismo y se giro hacia la cama de la chica con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Hermione se quedo asombrada, la sonrisa del rubio era como la de un inocente niño. Una sonrisa preciosa sin un ápice de maldad y era solo para ella. Hermione sintió como se sonrojaba.

"Ha sido un placer Hermione Granger. Siento que no pueda seguir esto pero ha sido maravilloso descubrir que eres una mujer muy fuerte y, todo hay que decirlo, muy hermosa. Te deseo lo mejor."

Hermione sintió como con aquellas palabras podría morir en paz y una sonrisa radiante afloro en su cara. Mientras el rubio salía de la enfermería tan silenciosamente como había entrado y aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Los dos tardaron en dormirse aquella noche aun había algo revoloteando en sus estómagos. Solo era un sentimiento de comprensión pero había algo más, un secreto entre dos, algo que nadie mas debía saber por mucho que cambiasen las cosas.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Dos días después de aquello Hermione hizo acto de presencia en el colegio. Todos la miraban curiosos y recelosos. El asunto aun no estaba del todo claro y por más que Harry y Ron intentaron sonsacarle algo a la chica ella no decía nada.

Nadie sabia las causas pero todos sabían que corría el rumor de que había sido por un chico, y que ese chico podía ser Draco Malfoy. Pero los rumores se disiparon en cuanto vieron las típicas peleas entre el trío de oro y el Slytherin.

Pero eso era solo ante el colegio. Draco y Hermione se odiaban frente a todos pero realmente se admiraban. De vez en cuando se escribían cartas y se contaban cosas sobre ellos.

Era una amistad atípica, que sabían que no duraría siempre pero……querían disfrutarla lo más posible.

Lo que empezó mal acabo siendo mas que envidia, celos, etc...Acabo siendo amistad y los dos querían conservarla; aunque la historia no estuviese planeada así.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: **hola. Bueno pensaba que me iba a quedar mas normal este capitulo pero quedo igual de raro que el otro. (Risas) esta claro que no puedo hacer nada dentro de lo normal. Se que termina tan raro como empieza pero no quería matar a la chica y mucha gente pidió el segundo capitulo (cosa que agradezco enormemente, mas abajo la contestación a los reviews). No se si ha llegado a la altura del primero pero es que quería que acabasen bien, aun no estoy muy puesta en esto de escribir dramas, para otra vez será . Bueno agradecería que alguien me dijese como ha quedado y espero volver a hacer una pronto. Tengo otro Draco/Hermione pensado pero tendría que ser una historia larga por lo que habría que pensar mucho el argumento (lo digo por si alguien empieza a meter prisa, no miro para nadie esta va por Sara)  
pues nada mas, gracias por el tiempo que le habéis dedicado y el llegar hasta aquí ya es un triunfo.

Hasta la próxima,

**AYA K**

_Terminado: 1 de Mayo de 2005  
__Publicado: 1 de Mayo de 2005_

**Reviews:**

**DrEaM-KaT: **Gracias por el review . Aunque lo mejor fue la súper conversación mediante reviews que tuvimos jeje. Si no lo sabes te lo digo ahora, si necesitas algo avisas eh! Que en algo supongo que podré ayudarte . Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que te guste también este capitulo, aunque reconozco que esta aun mas raro que el otro. Cuídate mucho y sigue escribiendo tan bien guapísima. Un beso.

**Kary Anabell Black: **Hola, la sorpresa fue grata . Si ya sabes porque no le gusto¿no? Jeje y que se prepare para la próxima, le voy a dejar temblando. Eso de que me he superado con creces…..se agradece, yo creo que mejor que el resto están, no es que sea una maravilla pero pienso que algo mejore . Si tranquila, espero estar libre por el verano . Aunque hay que volver a hablar lo del viaje eh! Que igual no puede ser…. ya hablaremos. Un beso guapísima.

**Nayra: **Hola mi Naryri! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque este capitulo no tiene merito me sonsacaste cosas ¬¬. Si, se que sabes por quien va y no es que te hayas pasado es solo que…..como es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa por mi de esa forma…. Me descoloca Yo también espero que caiga del árbol de una vez ¬¬. Si la verdad es que la colonia esa es un vicio XD. Bueno el segundo capitulo esta aquí otra cosa es que sea bueno. Gracias por los halagos que no los merezco. Besos niña.

**Dazabeth: **hola, eso lo primero, me alegro que te haya gustado. La verdad es que lo del suicidio es un tema demasiado…..complejo creo que podría ser la palabra. Demasiadas cosas que a alguien le pueden parecer sin importancia a otros puede parecerles importante. Después de todo nadie piensa igual. Gracias, intente que quedasen bien plasmados sus sentimientos, quizás no lo conseguí del todo pero lo intente. Si el segundo capitulo es la perspectiva de Draco aunque acabo siendo más bien el desenlace que sus sentimientos. Yo también pienso que queda bien inconclusa pero no creo que haya quedado muy mal, sino se puede prescindir de leer el capitulo dos. Si es un poco autobiográfico pero solo en el trato de Malfoy hacia Hemione no en el resto, aunque he de reconocer que si estoy obsesionada (risas). Gracias por tu review. Un beso.

**RiDa: **Hola. Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado y también es bueno saber que alguien mas ha pasado por algo parecido, aunque en menor o mayor medida. Gracias por la comprensión también y espero que el capitulo dos no te haya decepcionado aunque no se si queda mejor sin el. El review la verdad es que me ha alegrado, siempre es bueno saber que alguien lee lo que escribes y mas alegra saber que alguien se toma su tiempo en decirte lo que piensa sobre el. Te lo agradezco mucho. Un beso.

**Winnifred Black: **hola. Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y bueno quizás si me pase un poco en lo drástica, quizás debía de haber expresado mejor la angustia y la obsesión de Hermione. Puede que sea el gran fallo. Aunque se que decías que estaba bien siendo solo un capitulo la mayoría me pidió otro así que he cumplido. No obstante, leerlo es opcional. Un beso.


End file.
